Kecoa
by mommyme
Summary: "HUAAAAA" -Kim Taehyung.. pagi-pagi si V udah teriak-teriak aja nih... kenape ye ? BTS Fict! TaeJin Yaoi! -RnR-


KECOA

"HIAAAHHH PERGI .. PERGI.." suara menggelegar dari seorang Kim Tae Hyung membuat semua member ngejumpalit dari tempat mereka bersemayam (?)

"Yak.. Ada apa Taehyung-ah ?" ucap Jin sang pacar tercintah yang langsung lari ke kamar V

"Hyungggiiieeee... tolong akuuuu jauhkan mahkluk astral ituuuu hueee" ucap V sambil cirambay (?) air mata.

"Hah? Ada hantu hyung ? mana-mana ?" tanya si maknae dengan muka cimit (?) nya

"Ish bukaaannn itutuh makhluk astral itu yang terbang-terbang warnanya coklat (?)" ucap V penuh ambigu

"Hah apaan si ? yang jelas kenapa kalo ngomong" ucap Suga

"Itutuh" ucap V sambil nunjuk-nunjuk seonggok (?) makhluk kecil yang katanya warna cokelat bentuknya mirip korma.. itu loh kecoa

"HIAAAHHHHH PERGI PERGI..." Teriak Rapmon sambil menatap penuh dendam kearah sang kecoa yang tak berdosa..

"MWOYAAAA ? MAMIHHHH JAUHKAN BARANG HARAM (?) ITUU" Teriak J-Hope sambil lari ampe nyungsep-nyungsep.

BRUK

GUBRAK

MEONG (?)

Jimin lari sampe nabrak si meong (?) kucing selingkuhannya Jungkook (?)

"MEONG KUHHHHH HUEEEE... JIMIN HYUNGG" Teriak Jungkook sambil berucuran darah –salah- air mata.

"KAMPRET... PERGI KECOA SIALAN" Ucap Suga sambil ngumpet di kolong sofa (?)

Jin cuma bisa cengo ngeliat kelakuan member yang merangkap namsaeng nya dia. Bayangin bro.. Cuma satu biji kecoa.. yang segede upil nya Rapmon aja mereka pada takut.

Jin facepalm.

'I'm still waras oke' batin Jin sambil pokerface

"JIN HYUNGGG USIR KECOA ITU... MAKAN AJA MAKANNN" Teriak si Taehyung sambil gigitin pinggiran kasur (?)

"YAK YAK jangan gigitin ituan kasur sengklek !" ucap Jin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Taehyung iyalah kasur yang digigit kasurnya dia... entar pas tidur tiba-tiba kasurnya ambruk begimane ?

"Dan aku manusia pemakan nasi (?) bukan pemakan kecoa-_-" ucap Jin sambil ber-facepalm ria

Jin langsung aja lari ngambil semprotan kecoa mereknya B***G*N ampuh melindungi keluarga (?)

WUSHHH  
SPROOOT

SSHHHH

SSOOH (?)

Jin menyemprotkan semprotannya ke muka Taehyung –coret- ke kecoa itu.

"CIATTT SSSHHH" Jin bertempur sama kecoa yang terbangnnya kesono-kemari

"Jin hyung..." Ucap V sambil facepalm. Namjachingu nya edan juga ternyata

"Diam Taehyungie aku akan menyelamatkan muh SROTTTT" Ucap Jin lebay.

"Ayo kakandah selamatkan akuhhh" Ucap V sambil pura-pura sekarat gitu.. jijay ah

"Tunggu aku adindahhh..." Teriak Jin sambil nyemprot terus

SROOOTT

PLEK (?)

Kecoa itu jatuh dengan elitnya

'ah tidakkkk.. akuh kalah auhh' batin si Kecoa (?)

"Adindahhh aku sudah mengalahkannya" ucap Jin naymperin V yang masih tiduran. Katanya sakaratul maut gitu ceritanya.

"Terimakasih kakandahh" ucap V

CHUUUU~

Mereka pun berciuman sambil saling menindih (?)

"HIIAAAAHHHH KALIAN NGAPAINN?" teriak Rapmon sambil nutup mata Jungkook. Bayangin Rapmon teriak ala fangirl gitu.. bayangin... bayangin... #Bang PD nim akuh mau pingsan bayanginnya#

"Ehehehe maapin yak maapin" ucap Jin sambil bangun dari kasur. V nya udah blushing aja tuh..

"Nati lanjut lagi ya V" bisik Jin sambil smirk gagal-_-

"EHEM EHEM" deheman eksotis Suga langsung bikin V kaget terus...

BRUKKK

"Ah appoyo" ucap V.. ternyata dia jatoh... sungguh dahsyat deheman si gula ini ya..

"Kalo mau anuan... tolong jangan di dorm... maknae akan tercemar" ucap J-Hope segala ngomoporin

"Aih anuan apaan sih hyung..." ucap V sambil malu-malu embe (?)

"Hopie hyuuungg... si meong nya mati disenggol Jimin hyung... hiks hiks." Ucap Jungkook rada nggak nyambung sama situasi nya.

"Dasar... yaudah ayo kita cari si meong baru... etapi THANKS JIMIN JUNGKOOK JADI GAK NEMPEL LAGI SAMA SI MEONG" ucap J-Hope ikutan gak nyambung

"Yoi sama-sama hyung" ucap Jimin

"Ehem... udah ah aku mau masak lagi." Ucap Jin sambil pergi ke dapur... eh bentar-bentar mukanya merah brooohhh... hahahahaha

Dan akhirnya pertempuran Jin bersama kecoa berakhir dengan berdebat nya member Bangtan mengenai kegiatan 'itu' nya V sama Jin. Gak ada kerjaan bukan ?

-END-

A.N:  
HALOOOOO ALOHHAAAA Lim balik lagi bareng merekaaa *SERET TAE JIN* hehe maaf banget kalo fict ini gak greget (?) udah gitu pendek lagi hehehehe... ini cuma selingan aja... hehehehe

Review yak kak dek mas mbak (?)


End file.
